1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and in particular to an electrical connector which can be assembled quickly with different transmission interfaces based on the demands of clients.
2. Description of Prior Art
With the continuous advancement of science and technology and the demands for practice use, various kinds of new-generation connectors are developed, such as a stack-up connector or a multi-port connector with the combination of USB and HDMI, USB and DisplayPort, or USB and e-SATA. With this arrangement, the layout of different I/O transmission interfaces can be simplified with less space.
Although the stack-up connector or multi-port connector really simplifies the layout of different I/O transmission interfaces, such a connector is unchangeable in terms of specification after it is manufactured. If a client needs another kind of stack-up connector or multi-port connector, such as the connector having the combination of USB, HDMI and DisplayPort or the combination of HDMI and DisplayPort, the manufacturer has to design another mold for this demand. After this new connector is manufactured, however, if the number of users or sales volume is not large enough, the production cost of the connector will be shared by the insufficient users, so that the price is inevitably higher for the users.